


A Strange Rumor

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Rumors, Secrets, Stranger - Freeform, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, little my is a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: There were rumors around the Valley. A strange mumrik boy kept showing himself naked in front of the inhabitants.It started as a rumor, but it quickly became a real problem and the police was involved.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Strange Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> I Did Not See That Coming - Blackmail - Dirty Secrets - Wrongfully Accused
> 
> trigger warning: transphobia

Little My wasn’t one to keep secrets, even less when it came to other’s secrets, but it happened that she kept some of them. Sometimes she would use them to her advantage, blackmailing the owners to get what she wanted.

There was only one person whose secret she’d agreed to keep, despite her desire to reveal it to annoy him. She knew Snufkin’s secrets. She knew it because, of course, she was his sister. 

What is his secret, you may ask. Well, you see, Snufkin wasn’t born a boy. Yes, that’s right. Snufkin was initially a girl. 

He’d changed gender when he’d started to travel, as he’d quickly noticed that, as people took him for a boy, it was easier for him to travel without being bothered too much by weird people He didn’t really change his gender, really, but he didn’t bother correcting people when they mistook him as a boy. After a long time, he’d come to realize that he didn’t feel like he really was a girl anyway, the way he considered himself, he felt much better being seen as a boy, as the one he felt he truly was, than whom he had originally been designed to be by nature. He’d gotten used to it, so much that he ended up fearing anyone discovering that he wasn’t really a boy from birth. Of course, even though Little My wanted to bother him, she wouldn’t tell his secret, understanding his reasons and wanting to protect her little brother. She totally respected him and could understand who he was more than anyone else, no matter what his gender was, or was supposed to be.

This secret wasn’t his only one, however. Little My knew his other secret. He was in love with his best friend, Moomin. Now, most people around them had probably noticed it by now, but, none of them ever spoke of it. Little My was the only one that was susceptible of revealing it, however. But, surprisingly, she had decided not to do it. She much preferred annoying her brother with it, while doing the same to Moomin who she knew loved him back as well.

She had promised Snufkin to never reveal them, not matter how many times she threatened him to annoy him, but, now, she was in a situation where she couldn’t see any way out of it without revealing it.

People had started to complain about seeing a naked mumrik walking around the Valley at night. It was only a rumor at first, but as time passed, some complained to the Inspector about it. 

Most of the people having claimed to have seen them weren’t sure what they looked like, she recognized their tail as a mumrik’s and could tell that it was a boy with short, dark hair, but they hadn’t seen enough to give any other information about it.

Some thought that it was probably Joxter going around naked, doing crimes as always and refusing to be proper, but it proved to be a wrongful accusation as this one wasn’t even in town at the moment, having returned to his dear Mymble weeks before the naked individual started appearing.

The only person left to be accused wasn’t hard to find. Quickly the sharpest tongues started directing their accusations towards him, talking about how he was taking after his father in being a criminal.

Of course, as much as he didn’t want to believe that possibility, the Inspector had to confront Snufkin about it.

“I would never do such thing.” Snufkin said indignantly. “I’m a vagabond not a savage.” 

“I know that.” The Inspector said, trying his best to keep the situation calm, as he didn’t want to have this discussion either. “I know you and I know that even though you don’t always respect the law you’re not like that. But, you must understand, there isn’t any other mumrik boy known around. It’s normal to think that, maybe…”

“It’s not me.” Snufkin hissed, getting more and more impatient and offended. “Why would I go around town naked like that? Do you have any proof to accuse me?”

“I- No.” The Inspector said defensively. “But, people started talking and-”

“They don’t even know who they saw.” Snufkin huffed. “Stop accusing people when you didn’t see shit.” 

Everyone stared silently at him for a moment, shocked to see Snufkin curse. The Inspector was trying to calm the situation, when some of those who’d accused Snufkin made their way to them, complaining about him and accusing him again, using his offensiveness to prove his guiltiness.

The situation was getting out of hands and not even the Inspector could keep it down anymore. He was trying to calm down Snufkin, reassuring that he wasn’t really a suspect but that he had to check with him, while the others were mocking him and complaining about him.

Little My could see that the situation wouldn’t be sorted out if they didn’t have proof to innocent Snufkin. Sadly, there wasn’t much to say without saying something she’d promised not to tell and hurting her brother.

It took her a moment to decide whether or not it was worth breaking a promise, but she finally made her decision. She was tired of hearing all these stupidities about her brother and just wanted them to shut their mouth once and for all.

“How do you know that was even a boy?” She asked, surprising everyone as she hadn’t talked much yet.

“We’ve seen him naked. What do you think?” One of them huffed as the other made disgusted faces. “How indecent.” 

“It’s not Snufkin then.” She said as if it was obvious.

“Who else!?” They asked, offended. “The only mumrik here is him.” They pointed aggressively toward Snufkin.

“You’re wrong.” She replied, ignoring the way Snufkin was staring at her.

“What do you mean Little My?” The Inspector asked, confused.

“He might be a mumrik, but he wasn’t supposed to be a boy.” There she said it.

“Don’t.” Snufkin mumbled, mortified.

“What do you mean, he’s not supposed to be a boy?” The Inspector asked, only getting more confused.

“Snufkin wasn’t originally a boy, he’s born a girl.” She said as if it was obvious. “He changed his gender to a boy, but he was originally my little sister.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Snufkin hissed with frustration, his paws flying to his face in disbelief.

“Snuf?” Moomin, who’d been watching the scene as well called. “Is that true?”

Snufkin groan with frustration, nodding as he hid his face in his paws.

“Why did you never tell us?” Moomin asked.

“He prefers to be a boy, why would he tell anyone that he’s not.” Little My pointed out, putting her paws on her hips. “Besides, you never know how people would react, right?” She directed at Snufkin who hummed in agreement.

“What proof do you have.” One of the accusers demanded. “Why should we believe you?” 

“Would you prefer to see him naked to be sure?” Little My spit at them, ignoring how Snufkin stilled, turning red and wrapping his arms around himself in protection. 

“Isn’t there any other way to verify it?” Moomin asked worriedly. “Not that I don’t believe you but so they will stop doubting it.” He précised. 

“Well,” Snufkin mumbled reluctantly. “Doesn’t only girl mymbles have antennas?”

“Oh, right.” Little My agreed. “Yes, MymbleMamma said that before, although not all girls, but I’ve never heard of boys with antennas.”

Snufkin pulled off his hat reluctantly, blushing darkly as he ruffled his own hair to let appear the smallest antennas any of them had ever seen, only visible now that he’d pushed the hair away from them.

There was a moment of awed as they all looked in disbelief at him. Little My only needed a glance to see the stars in Moomin’s eyes and know that he was absolutely loving those baby antennas.

“Well, there you have it.” Little My said proudly. “It’s proof enough isn’t it?” 

“It- I-” The accusers were speechless. They looked at each other and nodded decided to leave them alone, feeling humiliated.

“I would never have imagined that.” The Inspector said in disbelief. “Well, that is a really good proof of your innocence. I’m glad this situation could be sorted out.” He sighed in relief. “Not that I was suspecting you, really. I just needed to do my job by asking.” He tried to defend himself.

“I know.” Snufkin mumbled, fluffing his hair back to hide the antennas before putting back on his hat. “I wonder who this person his.” He wondered out loud.

After that, Little My and Snufkin had an argument, away from all praying eyes. Snufkin was absolutely mortified, still, that she’d revealed so easily his secret to everyone and was very angry at her about it. Little My pointed out that she just wanted them all to shut up and that she’d done it to help him no get arrested, which Snufkin huffed at, saying that he would much better have been arrested that to prove that he was who he wasn’t.

Eventually, after a long argument between the two, Little finally apologized and Snufkin accepted reluctantly his apologies, but asking her to never even try to take this kind of decision without consulting him first about it, as it was doing him much more wrong than good.

After that, she managed to convince Snufkin to go investigate and find out who was this individual. They quickly managed to find them. As it turned out, it was only a young mumrik who wanted to mess around the Valley, and who didn’t owned any clothes. The Inspector was very understanding of him, allowing him to even stay in the Valley as long as he stopped bothering people. Of course, they had to find him clothes first, which MoominMamma was happy to make for him.

In the end, he ended up staying a few days, enjoying the Moomins’ care, before deciding to go out exploring the world, as he was a mumrik and couldn’t stand staying in one place for too long. He thanked all of them before leaving, accepting MoominMamma’s provision.

Snufkin’s secrets, now in the open, he was getting much more curious looks when he walked around town. Thankfully, nobody bothered him about it and it all died down as time went by. Moomin, absolutely loving the baby horns, started asking him when they were alone to show them to him, which he would allow, only because he couldn’t help it when it came to Moomin, which Little My would continue to mock him for, for the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Yes, I gave Snufkin baby antennas because he's a baby, and he needs to be even cuter and have Moomin even more in love with him :3c  
> Also, Little My is trying her best to be a good sister. She totally would have told everyone about his secret has it been anyone else, but she really failed at keeping it to the end. The poor Snufkin, imagine how horrible he must have been feeling as she let out his biggest secret without letting him do anything about it.
> 
> I had to edit it, as I didn't realize how transphobic it sounded before and didn't receive the messages that were sent to me on Instagram because this one decided to not let me see them until today. I hope this felt a little better and I'm sorry if this is still bad, I tried but without making a whole new fic that has nothing to do with this one there is no way in making this that much better. I hope the people who have been hurt by this fic can forgive me :( I'm sorry.


End file.
